Crime em Tudor Hall
by FireKai
Summary: O Dr. Black reúne em Tudor Hall algumas pessoas com quem faz chantagem. Mas acaba por ser morto por uma delas e antes de morrer revela ter um cúmplice. Mas quem é o cúmplice? E qual o motivo da chantagem? E quem mais morrerá? One-shot.


**Título: **Crime em Tudor Hall

**Autoria:** FireKai

**Aviso:** Cluedo e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso****2: **A história envolve a morte de várias personagens, portanto se não gosta deste tipo de histórias, não leia

**Sumário: **O Dr. Black reúne em Tudor Hall algumas pessoas com quem faz chantagem. Mas acaba por ser morto por uma delas e antes de morrer revela ter um cúmplice. Mas quem é o cúmplice? E qual o motivo da chantagem? E quem mais morrerá? One-shot.

**Crime em Tudor Hall**

Um relâmpago cruzou os céus, iluminando-o por momentos. A chuva caía em abundância lá fora, mas nesse momento Miss Scarlet estava quente e seca em Tudor Hall. Miss Scarlet estava numa pequena sala no primeiro andar, olhando pela janela, enquanto via as gotas de chuva descerem pelo lado de fora do vidro. Respirou fundo. Tinha chegado há cerca de uma hora e já não suportava a ideia de ali estar.

"_Detesto esta mansão e detesto o Dr. Black." pensou Miss Scarlet. "Como é que ele se atreve a fazer chantagem comigo? Sou uma actriz reconhecida pelo meu trabalho e mesmo assim ele tem-me na mão. Fez-me vir aqui hoje sob ameaça de revelar o meu segredo. Mas um dia vai ter o que merece."_

Pouco depois, ouviu-se uma pancada na porta Miss Scarlet suspirou e mandou entrar. Era Mrs. White, a fiel governanta, com um uniforme a condizer e cabelo branco apanhado atrás da cabeça. Miss Scarlet mal tinha reparado nela quando ela a conduzira até à pequena sala. Não tinha por hábito reparar em empregados.

"O Dr. Black solicita a sua presença no escritório." disse Mrs. White.

Miss Scarlet não pareceu agradada, mas sempre seria melhor do que estar naquela sala sem fazer nada e finalmente iria saber porque é que tinha sido chamada ali. Seguiu Mrs. White e desceram as escadas até ao andar inferior. Mrs. White conduziu-a até à porta do escritório, que estava aberta. Depois, Mrs. White afastou-se e Miss Scarlet entrou no escritório.

Miss Scarlet não ficou surpreendida por ver algumas pessoas lá. O Dr. Black também os deveria ter convocado. Algumas das pessoas admiraram o vestido longo e vermelho que Miss Scarlet envergava. O Coronel Mustard, de pé a um canto, lançou-lhe um olhar interessado. Apesar de já ter cerca de sessenta anos, bigode e cabelos brancos, não deixara de apreciar as beldades. O coronel trajava um fato de um amarelo escuro e uma gravata branca.

O Padre Green estava sentado num sofá, do lado oposto da porta do escritório e não prestou muita atenção à entrada de Miss Scarlet. O padre trajava roupas negras à excepção de um casaco verde que vestia. Mrs. Peacock e o Professor Plum estavam sentados num sofá maior, trocando dois dedos de conversa. Mrs. Peacock, envergando um vestido azul e com plumas lançou um olhar invejoso a Miss Scarlet, pois ela era tanto mais nova como mais bonita que Mrs. Peacock. O professor Plum sorriu ligeiramente ao ver Miss Scarlet, de quem conhecia alguns trabalhos. O professor estava a fumar um cigarro nesse momento e os seus óculos prendiam-se na ponta do seu nariz.

"Ora cá estamos todos reunidos." disse o Dr. Black, avançando para a porta e fechando-a. "Acomodem-se todos, por favor."

Miss Scarlet sentou-se numa poltrona vazia perto da porta e o coronel Mustard puxou uma cadeira para se sentar perto dela. O Dr. Black, com o seu cabelo negro escovado para trás, vestido com um fato preto e camisa branca, olhou para todos. A lareira estava acesa e o escritório tinha um ambiente agradável. O Dr. Black erguia-se perto da lareira, olhando para todos. Poderia ser um momento animado, não fosse o caso dos presentes estarem a ser chantageados pelo anfitrião.

"Gostaria de saber o porquê da urgência de me ter convidado a vir aqui hoje." disse Mrs. Peacock, erguendo a cabeça com uma ligeira altivez. "Eu sou uma mulher muito ocupada e tenho muito que fazer. Não tenho tempo para estar a deslocar-me a todos os lugares que me pedem. Afinal, sou a mulher de um grande deputado e…"

"E eu também sou uma pessoa ocupada e estou aqui na mesma." interrompeu Miss Scarlet. "Agora deixe o Dr. Black dizer-nos porque é que estamos aqui, sim? Detesto pessoas que falam demais."

Mrs. Peacock lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, mas calou-se. O coronel Mustard tentou disfarçar um sorriso. Adorava jovens com personalidade. O Dr. Black aclarou a garganta e sorriu a todos, como se todos fossem queridos amigos seus, o que não era verdade.

"Decidi reunir-vos todos aqui porque tenho algo a dizer e acho que cartas e telefonemas são muito impessoais." começou por dizer o Dr. Black. "Portanto, vocês estão aqui porque eu vos estou a chantagear a todos e como devem compreender, a economia está má. Apesar de estarem a conseguir arranjar-me o dinheiro que tenho pedido, reuni-vos para vos informar que o meu silêncio passará a custar mais dinheiro."

De imediato o burburinho começou. O padre Green cerrou os punhos, com uma expressão que mostrava desagrado por aquela situação. O professor Plum apagou o seu cigarro e deu um murro numa mesa ali perto. A expressão de Mrs. Peacock tornou-se ainda mais dura do que o normal.

"Você não nos pode fazer isso." disse o coronel, encarando o Dr. Black. "Já é muito descaramento seu estar a chantagear-me com algo que não é verdade."

"Se não fosse verdade, você não estava a pagar-lhe para ele não falar." disse Miss Scarlet, de modo frio. "Todos estamos aqui a ser chantageados por motivos diferentes, com certeza, mas também verdadeiros. De qualquer das maneiras, Dr. Black, nós não somos um poço sem fundo."

"Eu sou um pobre padre. Como é que eu lhe vou arranjar mais dinheiro?" perguntou o padre Green, parecendo algo desesperado. "É impossível, simplesmente impossível. Tem de ter piedade de mim."

"Piedade de si? Você, por detrás da sua faceta de padre, violou uma criança, repetidamente. E quando a criança chegou à adolescência, suicidou-se. Padre, tem de pagar pelos seus pecados." disse o Dr. Black. "Portanto, não é com rezas que isso fica resolvido. Paga os seus pecados pagando-me a mim para mentir este segredo encoberto."

Todos se calaram, olhando para o padre Green, que se encolheu no seu assento. Miss Scarlet olhou-o friamente e teve a sensação que já vira o padre nalgum lado. O coronel Mustard torceu o nariz. Mrs. Peacock lançou um olhar de repulsa ao padre. O Dr. Black sorriu.

"Não faça essa cara, Mrs. Peacock. Sim, você não matou, nem violou ninguém, mas receber dinheiro de pessoas para que o seu marido depois exerça influências também não é nada bom. Aliás, se isso viesse a lume, a carreira do seu marido estaria terminada e a sua vida de luxos também. Portanto, só terá de desviar mais algum desse dinheiro recebido para mim." disse o Dr. Black, virando-se depois para o coronel Mustard. "E meu caro coronel, a dizer que está a ser chantageado injustamente, por algo que não fez. Matar outra pessoa com um tiro na cabeça… foi o que você fez, portanto, eu extorquir algum dinheiro a um assassino não me parece muito mal."

O coronel Mustard ficou vermelho de raiva. O Dr. Black olhou de seguida para o professor Plum, que arregalou os olhos.

"Não precisa de estar a revelar os segredos de todos. Eu darei o meu melhor para conseguir mais dinheiro." disse o professor.

"Acho bem, caso contrário todos ficarão a saber que roubou objectos encontrados nas suas escavações e os vendeu no mercado negro a preços muito altos, quando esses objectos não lhe pertenciam."

"Você acabou de revelar o meu segredo!" exclamou o professor, levantando-se. "Eu disse que…"

"Você disse que iria tentar arranjar o dinheiro, mas eu não disse que não o iria expor a si." disse o Dr. Black, sem se mostra minimamente arrependido. Olhou depois para Miss Scarlet. "Miss Scarlet…"

"Antes que comece a desvendar o meu segredo, eu conto-o. É melhor assim, de qualquer das maneiras. O mundo do espectáculo é difícil. Temos de fazer tudo para sermos conhecidos. Há uns anos havia uma peça muito importante a ser exibida e eu fui escolhida como suplente. Se algo acontecesse à actriz principal, seria eu a entrar em palco. E entrei, arrasei e fiquei conhecida a partir daí. O trabalho nunca mais me faltou." disse Miss Scarlet, de maneira prática. "Digamos que a actriz principal acabou por ser sequestrada e violentada. Nunca mais voltou a ser a mesma depois de ter sido libertada."

"Você fez isso só para ficar com a fama?" perguntou o professor Plum, olhando para Miss Scarlet.

"Eu não fiz, mandei fazer." respondeu Miss Scarlet. "A fama moveu-me a mim, mas a si foi o dinheiro, portanto não fale como se tivesse a moral do seu lado."

O Dr. Black tossiu para chamar a atenção de todos e conseguiu. Todos olharam para ele novamente.

"Portanto, já sabem que se não me derem o dinheiro como quero, as provas do que fizeram vão chegar aos jornais. Fotos comprometedoras, testemunhos gravados… enfim, carreiras que podem ser arruinadas, pessoas a irem presas… para isso ser evitado, irão pagar-me o dobro do que estão a pagar-me agora para manter os vossos segredos."

Gerou-se o alvoroço. Todos se levantaram, gesticulando e falando ao mesmo tempo.

"O dobro? Isso é de doidos. Eu não conseguirei esse dinheiro." disse o padre Green.

"Isto é um autêntico roubo!" gritou Mrs. Peacock.

"Seu cretino! Você vai pagar pelo que está a fazer!" exclamou o coronel Mustard.

"Estou farta desta chantagem. Não vou colaborar mais." disse Miss Scarlet.

"Se você pensa que vai conseguir que eu pague o dobro do dinheiro, está muito enganado." disse o professor Plum, num tom ameaçador.

"Tenham calma, vocês todos." disse o Dr. Black, levantando os braços para os acalmar. Eles olharam-no, falando agora mais baixo. "Não têm escolha, portanto têm de cooperar."

"Mesmo que isto abale a minha carreira, eu não vou ceder mais à chantagem." disse Miss Scarlet. "Por mim você pode arder no inferno, seu cabrão."

Os outros concordaram, acenando afirmativamente. No momento seguinte, o coronel tirou um revólver do bolso e apontou-o ao Dr. Black. Apanhado de surpresa, ele deu um passo atrás.

"Pense no que vai fazer, coronel. Não lhe chega já uma morte na consciência?" perguntou ele.

"Quero lá saber, estou farto de si." disse o coronel.

Logo depois, disparou. O tiro acertou no peito do Dr. Black, que cambaleou para trás e caiu a um canto da lareira. Pôs uma mão na ferida que agora surgira e arregalou os olhos ao ver o sangue espalhar-se pela sua roupa. O padre Green e Mrs. Peacock tinham dado um passo atrás, afastando-se do Dr. Black e também do coronel.

"Agora vais morrer e estaremos todos livres desta chantagem." disse o coronel.

"Ao menos alguém teve a coragem de acabar isto de vez." disse Miss Scarlet, não parecendo minimamente afectada. "Felicito-o pela sua coragem coronel. Agora, pode dar-lhe o tiro fatal."

"Vocês estão a pensar mesmo matá-lo?" perguntou Mrs. Peacock, deixando qualquer superioridade de lado e passando a ter uma expressão vulnerável. "Tirar a vida a alguém…"

"É o que temos de fazer para que os nossos segredos estejam a salvo." disse o coronel. "O Dr. Black é perito em descobrir segredos dos outros. Andou a coleccioná-los, falou com pessoas e têm-nos na mão. Mas se ele estiver morto…"

"A chantagem acaba." completou o professor Plum.

Apesar das dores que sentia, o Dr. Black começou a rir-se e todos olharam para ele. O padre Green engoliu em seco e Mrs. Peacock benzeu-se, pensando que talvez as dores estivessem a enlouquecer o outro homem.

"Mesmo que me matem a mim, não faz mal. Há outra pessoa que tem as provas e a chantagem continuará, mas pior e mais cautelosa." disse o Dr. Black.

"Outra pessoa? Quem?" perguntou o professor Plum.

"Não vos vou dizer."

O coronel Mustard aproximou-se mais do Dr. Black, apontando-lhe o revólver.

"Ou nos diz ou vai ficar definitivamente morto." ameaçou o coronel num tom ácido.

"Vão matar-me na mesma, portanto, vão para o Diabo." disse o Dr. Black.

Raivoso, o coronel Mustard disparou outra bala para o peito do Dr. Black e de seguida uma segunda para a cabeça. O Dr. Black arregalou os olhos e depois tombou para o lado, deixando de se mexer. Sangue começou a escorrer dos orifícios das balas e a pingar para o chão. Mrs. Peacock soltou um grito abafado.

"Não o devia ter matado logo." disse Miss Scarlet, aborrecida. "Poderíamos tê-lo torturado até que ele dissesse quem é o seu cúmplice nesta história toda."

"Paciência. Iremos tentar descobrir quem é o cúmplice e acabar com ele também." disse o coronel.

"Vocês são todos doidos." disse Mrs. Peacock. "Um homem está morto e vocês querem matar outra pessoa. Eu não irei compactuar com isso. Irei chamar a polícia. Mesmo que a verdade venha a lume, será melhor do que ver-me envolvida na morte de pessoas."

Mrs. Peacock avançou para a porta do escritório. Miss Scarlet afastou-se dela e olhou para o coronel. No momento seguinte, ele levantou o revólver e disparou. Foi um tiro certeiro na parte detrás da cabeça de Mrs. Peacock. Com o impacto, sangue salpicou uma das paredes, tornando tudo uma mistura de tinta branca e sangue vermelho. O corpo de Mrs. Peacock tombou para o chão, mesmo em frente à porta.

"Mais alguém quer ir contar isto à policia?" perguntou o coronel, olhando para os outros.

Miss Scarlet, encolheu os ombros, o professor Plum não disse nada e o padre Green tremeu ligeiramente, mas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

"Quem poderá ser o cúmplice do Dr. Black?" perguntou o professor Plum.

"Desde que aqui cheguei, apenas vi uma outra pessoa na casa." disse Miss Scarlet. "Cheguei antes de qualquer um de vós e fui levada para uma pequena sala no primeiro andar. Se formos a pensar bem, ter-nos aqui todos reunidos é um risco. Poderia haver perguntas por parte dos empregados, murmúrios e tudo o mais… talvez o Dr. Black não tivesse esse medo se…"

"Claro! A governanta é a cúmplice!" exclamou o coronel Mustard. "Quando me veio trazer aqui ao escritório achei-a logo muito suspeita."

"E o que querem fazer? Vamos mesmo matá-la?" perguntou o padre Green.

"Faremos o que for necessário. Se nos der as provas a bem, talvez não venha a acontecer." respondeu o coronel Mustard. "Temos de a encontrar. De certeza que ouviu os tiros e se calhar até estava à escuta, mas ainda deve estar na mansão."

O grupo avançou para a porta. O professor Plum e o coronel Mustard puxaram o corpo de Mrs. Peacock para o lado para conseguirem abrir a porta e depois saíram todos para o hall da mansão.

"Esperem aqui." disse o coronel, avançando para a porta da rua. Abriu-a e espreitou para a rua, depois voltou a fechar a porta e juntou-se aos outros. "Os carros estão aqui todos e isto fica numa colina, além de estar a chover imenso. A governanta não fugiria a pé."

"O que quer dizer que ela ainda aqui está." disse Miss Scarlet. "Temos de a encontrar."

"Antes de a procurarmos, temos de nos certificar que ela não abandona a casa enquanto a procuramos e a porta fica desprotegida." disse o coronel.

Ele voltou à porta de entrada e pegou numa prateleira que havia ali perto. Encaixou a prateleira na porta e depois arrastou também um outro móvel para impedir a porta de ser aberta. O móvel rangeu em protesto.

"Assim se ela tentar sair pela porta vai demorar a tirar a mobília do caminho e irá fazer barulho, alertando-nos.

"Visto que isso já está resolvido, eu irei procurar na cozinha." disse Miss Scarlet.

"Vou consigo, para a proteger, se for necessário." disse o professor Plum.

Miss Scarlet olhou-o e não disse nada, apesar de pensar que sabia defender-se sozinha e provavelmente muito melhor que o professor Plum, com a sua constituição magricela e apática. Os dois afastaram-se em direcção à cozinha, enquanto o coronel fazia sinal ao padre para o seguir.

"Vamos procurar na biblioteca e espero que coopere, padre, porque se tentar fazer o mesmo que Mrs. Peacock tentou fazer, já sabe o que o espera."

O padre Green remeteu-se ao silêncio e seguiu o coronel.

**Crime em Tudor Hall**

O professor Plum entrou primeiro na cozinha e Miss Scarlet seguiu-o. Olharam à sua volta. A cozinha tinha as paredes pintadas de branco e tinha uma grande mesa ao centro, para preparação das refeições. Havia electrodomésticos, cadeiras, tachos e tudo o mais, mas não havia sinal de Mrs. White. O professor Plum chegou até a abrir o frigorifico para se certificar de que ela não estava ali dentro.

"Achou mesmo que a governanta se ia enfiar dentro do frigorífico? Você ainda é mais palerma do que eu pensava." disse Miss Scarlet.

"Pois você também é muito mais desagradável do que eu pensava. Nas revistas e quando tem jornalistas por perto é só sorrisos e simpatia." disse o professor.

"Isso é trabalho, agora pare de falar da minha falta de simpatia, que não lhe diz respeito e vamos mas é procurar noutra divisão, visto que claramente a governanta não está aqui."

Miss Scarlet saiu porta fora e o professor foi atrás dela. Apesar de não conhecer a mansão, Miss Scarlet seguiu para a divisão mais próxima, a sala de jantar. A sala estava bem decorada, com uma mesa grande e bem polida e cadeiras a condizer. Miss Scarlet reparou que a mesa não estava posta. Tinham sido chamados ali para que o Dr. Black lhes desse aquela noticia, mas não eram esperados para jantar.

"Aquele filho da mãe nem nos ia oferecer o jantar." disse o professor, entrando na sala de jantar atrás de Miss Scarlet. "Parece que a governanta também não está aqui."

Não havia locais onde se esconderem na sala de jantar, a não ser que fosse debaixo da mesa e visto que a mesa não estava posta, via-se que não havia ninguém por baixo dela. Miss Scarlet abanou o seu cabelo negro.

"Vamos passar a outra divisão, visto que ela também não está aqui." disse Miss Scarlet, algo exasperada. "É muito difícil encontrar empregados quando se precisa deles."

Os dois começaram a caminhar até a uma porta diferente daquela por onde tinham entrado.

"Então você fez de tudo para se tornar famosa, heim? Engendrar um rapto da actriz principal da peça para você se tornar a actriz principal… bom, admito que foi bem pensando." disse o professor Plum.

"Foi sim e faria tudo de novo." disse Miss Scarlet, olhando de soslaio para ele. "Se eu ficasse mais famosa por o matar e não fosse presa, acredite, você já não respirava."

Miss Scarlet abriu a porta e saiu da sala de jantar. O professor Plum arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"_Bem, ela ainda é mais ambiciosa que eu. E fria também." pensou ele, antes de ir sair da sala de jantar também._

**Crime em Tudor Hall**

O padre Green e o coronel Mustard tinham entrado na biblioteca e depois na sala de bilhar, mas não tinham encontrado qualquer vestígio de Mrs. White. O padre mostrava-se algo hesitante e nervoso, lançando olhares ao revólver que o coronel continuava a empunhar. Os dois saíram da sala de bilhar e o coronel abanou a cabeça.

"Ela também não está aqui. Talvez se tenha refugiado lá em cima. Devem ser os quartos." disse o coronel. "Já tinha vindo aqui uma vez… naquela noite fatídica em que o Dr. Black me começou a chantagear. Devia ter-lhe dado logo um tiro nessa altura."

"Mas não o fez." disse o padre Green.

"É verdade, não o fiz. O Dr. Black conseguiu reunir provas contra mim. O homem que matei era amante da minha mulher. Ex-mulher agora. Nunca foi provado que tinha sido eu, mas o Dr. Black encontrou um objecto que tinha a minha impressão digital. Uma estúpida chávena de café. Bebi café com o cabrão que andava metido com a minha mulher e depois estoirei-lhe os miolos. Nunca o disse à minha mulher, mas no seu intimo ela soube e deixou-me. Até acho que foi o que fez de melhor, porque eu também já não a podia ver à minha frente, tal era a raiva de ter descoberto que fora traído."

"Compreendo o que está a dizer, mas com certeza que haveria melhores maneiras de tratar da situação."

"Não me venha com sermões. Com que então abusou de uma criança, não foi? O homem que matei estava a merecer o que lhe fiz. Era meu amigo e ainda por cima envolveu-se com a minha mulher, mas uma criança? As crianças são inocentes e você acabou com a vida dela." disse o coronel, apontando o seu revólver ao padre.

O padre Green deu um passo atrás, engolindo em seco. Depois, o coronel acabou por baixar o revólver.

"Não vale a pena estar a gastar balas consigo, mas mete-me nojo." disse o coronel. "Agora procure ali que eu vou procurar na divisão mais ao fundo."

O coronel avançou a passos largos até à porta do conservatório. Ao chegar à porta, apontou para a divisão para onde o padre Green se devia dirigir. A contragosto, o padre aproximou-se da porta do salão de baile e depois entrou. O coronel entrou no conservatório e acendeu a luz. Olhou à sua volta. O conservatório estava vazio. Havia várias plantas em vasos grandes e janelas grandes.

O coronel aproximou-se das janelas. Continuava a chover bastante lá fora. O coronel fora o último a chegar e lembrava-se bem de Mrs. White o ter levado até à porta do escritório e pouco depois aparecera Miss Scarlet.. Mrs. White não parecia o tipo de mulher que fosse muito astuta a esconder-se. O coronel olhou com atenção para as janelas. Os vidros estavam intactos, as janelas fechadas, pelo que a governanta não podia ter saído por ali.

"_Mas poderá sair por outra janela. Devia ter-me lembrado disso." pensou o coronel. "Mas que medidas é que posso tomar para impedir que ela fuja dessa maneira? Se for a cúmplice do Dr. Black, é o que fará. Tentará fugir."_

Enquanto o coronel estava embrenhado nos seus pensamentos, ouviu um barulho. Depois um grito feminino. Pôs-se alerta, com o revólver em punho e aproximou-se da porta do conservatório. Ficou à escuta. Ouviu mais barulho, mas estava algo abafado. Mesmo assim, estava perto. Olhou para a porta do salão de baile e aproximou-se, passo a passo. Empurrou a porta e entrou.

O salão era bastante grande. Havia uma lareira que não estava acesa, sofás ao fundo e um piano a um dos cantos. O coronel olhou para a cena à sua frente. O padre Green estava de pé, com um candelabro manchado de sangue na mão. Caída e inerte no chão estava Mrs. White, com um golpe na cabeça, de onde escorria sangue para o chão envernizado.

"Mas o que raio se passou aqui?" perguntou o coronel, aproximando do padre Green.

"Eu encontrei-a e ela atacou-me. Tive… tive de me defender, agarrei no candelabro e bati-lhe com ela. Estará morta?" perguntou o padre, parecendo assustado.

O coronel baixou-se sobre Mrs. White. O padre aproximou-se um pouco dele e logo de seguida Miss Scarlet e o professor Plum surgiram por uma das portas que davam para o salão de baile.

"Mataram mais alguém?" perguntou o professor Plum.

O padre Green recuou para um canto, enquanto Miss Scarlet e o professor Plum se punham ao lado do coronel. Ele levantou-se, abanando a cabeça.

"Ela está morta." anunciou ele, olhando depois para o padre. "Ela disse-lhe alguma coisa, antes de você a matar?"

"Foi um acidente." disse o padre. "Queria apenas defender-me e não matá-la. Mas ela disse-me que tinha ouvido os tiros e que não iria deixar que a matassem também. Iria continuar com a sua chantagem. Atacou-me para me matar e conseguir escapar."

"Pois, mas parece que não conseguiu. Enfim, pelo menos os chantagistas estão mortos." disse Miss Scarlet.

"O que é que fazemos agora?" perguntou o professor Plum, olhando para os outros e mexendo as mãos de maneira nervosa. "Temos três pessoas mortas nesta mansão."

"Sugiro que nos vamos embora rapidamente. Já que se o Dr. Black e a governanta eram os chantagistas, obviamente que não devem ter falado disto a mais ninguém." disse Miss Scarlet. "Quanto a nós, falo por mim, mas não saberia se mais alguém estaria presente quando o Dr. Black me intimou a vir aqui."

Os outros indicaram que também eles não sabiam que iria estar mais ninguém presente.

"Então vamos todos embora e vamos esquecer isto. Não há maneira de saberem que estivemos aqui." disse o coronel, arrumando o revólver num bolso das calças. "Eu não toquei em nada."

Miss Scarlet e o professor Plum disseram que também não. O padre Green olhou para o candelabro que ainda tinha numa das mãos.

"Leve isso consigo e livre-se dele depois." sugeriu o professor Plum. "Ninguém nos poderá ligar ao que aqui aconteceu. Vamos esquecer tudo isto e seguir com as nossas vidas."

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e saíram rapidamente do salão de baile. Avançaram pelo hall e ao chegarem à porta de entrada, o professor Plum ajudou o coronel Mustard a tirarem a prateleira e o móvel que o coronel ali tinha colocado. Miss Scarlet encarou o padre Green.

"Então padre, afinal arranjou a coragem para tirar a vida a alguém." disse ela, de modo apreciador. "Mas não devia estar surpreendida, já que molestou uma criança."

O padre Green não disse nada, não olhando directamente para Miss Scarlet. Ela olhou-o com mais atenção. Detestava ser ignorada e continuava com a sensação que conhecia o padre de algum lado.

"Já saiu algum artigo nalguma revista sobre si? Ou num jornal?" perguntou ela.

"Não, não gosto de jornais. Têm apenas coisas do demónio para serem lidas." disse o padre, continuando sem olhar para Miss Scarlet.

Por fim, o coronel e o professor conseguiram retirar o mobiliário da entrada da porta e o professor abriu-a. Continuava a chover imenso e ouviu-se um trovão nesse momento. As luzes do hall tremelicaram, mas não foram abaixo. O padre Green deu um passo em frente, continuando a segurar o candelabro, que tencionava levar consigo, como o professor Plum sugerira.

"Então vamos todos embora." disse o padre.

"E vamos ter uma súbita amnésia sobre esta noite." disse o coronel.

Quando o padre ia para passar a porta e sair da mansão, Miss Scarlet lembrou-se de onde é que conhecia aquela cara.

"Coronel, pare já esse homem! Não o deixe sair." ordenou ela.

O coronel, apesar de não perceber porquê, empurrou o padre Green para o lado e fechou a porta da rua. O padre Green, com os olhos a faiscar, virou-se para encarar Miss Scarlet.

"Mas o que vem a ser isto?" perguntou ele. "Eu quero ir-me embora."

"Você não vai a lado nenhum." disse Miss Scarlet, cruzando os braços. "Eu bem me parecia que já tinha visto a sua cara nalgum lado e agora lembrei-me. Você não é nenhum padre, nem se chama Green. O seu nome é Trent Brown e você é um actor, tal como eu. Mas um actor com muito menos sucesso."

O coronel Mustard e o professor Plum olharam para o padre Green. Ele hesitou e depois acabou por sorrir maliciosamente.

"Muito bem, fui descoberto. Sim, não sou padre e sim, chamo-me Trent Brown." admitiu ele. "Isto foi bom enquanto durou. Minha cara Alisa Scarlet, foi imprudente eu estar presente hoje, mas pensei que não seria reconhecido."

"E quase não foi." disse Miss Scarlet, de modo frio. "Mas trabalhei consigo uma vez, há muito tempo. Teve um papel secundário mas com alguma relevância. E agora todas as peças encaixam. Você é o cúmplice do Dr. Black."

De imediato, o coronel Mustard deu um passo atrás, retirando o revólver do bolso. Trent saltou para a frente, com o candelabro pronto a desferir uma pancada no coronel. Antes que o coronel conseguisse disparar, Trent acertou-lhe com o candelabro no braço e a arma foi lançada pelo chão, indo parar aos pés de Miss Scarlet. Ela apanhou a arma e apontou-a a Trent.

"Quieto, senão eu disparo." ameaçou ela.

"Não terias coragem, nem fibra para o fazer." disse Trent, dando um passo em direcção a Miss Scarlet. "Dá-me a arma."

O coronel começou a levantar-se, enquanto o professor Plum não sabia o que fazer.

"Quieto ou eu disparo mesmo." ameaçou novamente Miss Scarlet. Trent acabou por parar de andar e ficou a olhar para ela. "Então foi através de si que chegaram ao meu segredo, claro. Estavam os dois juntos nisto e queriam mais dinheiro. Mas foi sempre o Dr. Black a dar a cara e não você."

"Tinha de manter-me à parte, caso contrário algo como o que está a acontecer agora poderia acontecer." disse Trent.

"Mas hoje decidiu divertir-te um pouco, não foi? Assumir uma personagem? Um padre, ainda por cima. Deve ter-se rido com o Dr. Black, a prepararem uma história para nos enganarem. E se algo corresse mal, ali estavam os dois para lidarem com a situação." disse Miss Scarlet. "Mas não contavam que o coronel trouxesse uma arma e matasse o Dr. Black."

"É verdade. Foi um choque, mas não podia revelar-me naquele momento. O Black não deveria ter dito que tinha um cúmplice e se não fosses tu, Alisa, eu ter-me-ia safado agora." disse Trent.

"Pois, mas eu descobri o seu jogo."

"Então e a governanta?" perguntou o professor Plum, confuso.

"Estava inocente. Tinha-se escondido porque ficou assustada. Mas ela conhecia-me e sabia que eu não era padre. Se a tivesse deixado falar com vocês, ela ter-me-ia denunciado. Portanto tive de a eliminar enquanto estava sozinho. Aproximei-me dela, fingindo que estava preocupado. Ela estava assustada. Peguei no candelabro e acertei-lhe na cabeça. Um golpe certeiro e fatal."

O coronel, furioso, começou a aproximar-se de Trent, mas ele agarrou o candelabro com mais força, prestes a utilizá-lo se necessitasse, virou-se e encarou o coronel. O coronel acabou por parar de andar.

"Seu chantagista nojento. Você não vai sair daqui vivo. Eu não irei deixar. Não vai escapar-se e continuar a chantagear-nos."

"Vou sim. As provas estão num banco. Só eu tenho acesso a elas, já que o Dr. Black morreu. Não está no nosso nome verdadeiro. Portanto, se as querem de volta, eu terei de estar vivo, caso contrário…"

"Ei, olhe para mim."

Trent virou-se para olhar para Miss Scarlet para encarar Miss Scarlet. Ela disparou um tiro que lhe acertou no peito e depois disparou um segundo tiro que acertou no peito também. Tentou disparar mais uma vez, mas o revólver estava sem balas. Trent caiu ao chão, libertando o candelabro, que rebolou para longe.

"Se está no banco, com a morte dos dois e sendo que não está no vosso nome verdadeiro, as provas aí irão continuar." disse Miss Scarlet, aproximando-se de Trent. "Num lugar seguro onde não podem ser descobertas por ninguém."

"Tu… eu pensei que…"

"Que eu não tinha coragem para disparar sobre si? Não me conhece, definitivamente." disse Miss Scarlet.

Trent estava a perder bastante sangue. Alguns segundos depois, com um arquejo, deixou de se mexer e os seus olhos ficaram vidrados. Miss Scarlet olhou para o revólver e depois para o coronel.

"O revólver está registado? Em seu nome? Há provas de pertencer a si?" perguntou ela.

"Não, não há. Já existia na minha família há algum tempo, nunca foi registado nem nada assim." esclarecer o coronel.

"Óptimo. Vou limpar as impressões digitais e deixamos o revólver aqui." disse ela. "Quando encontrarem os corpos, vão encontrar o candelabro com as impressões digitais do Trent e vamos pressionar o revólver contra a sua mão, pelo que ficará com as impressões digitais dele também."

O rosto do professor Plum ficou menos sombrio.

"Então, pensarão que o padre… ou melhor, este actor matou o Dr. Black, a mulher mais velha, a governanta e se suicidou de seguida." disse ele. "E como está a chover muito, as marcas que os nossos carros deixaram irão desaparecer."

Miss Scarlet acenou afirmativamente e arranjou um pano para limpar as suas impressões digitais do revólver. Depois, com cuidado pressionou o revólver na mão direita de Trent e deixou-o lá.

"Está feito." disse ela.

"Vamos embora então." disse o professor Plum. "Estou desejoso de sair desta mansão. E acabaram-se os roubos arqueológicos. Mais vale viver com menos mas não me meter em sarilhos."

O professor Plum abriu a porta e saiu para o exterior. O coronel olhou para Miss Scarlet.

"Você tem mais fibra e sangue frio do que eu pensava à partida." disse ele. "Fez o que era certo e acabou com o resto deste problema. Além disso, é muito bonita…"

"E você tem idade para ser meu avô, portanto contenha-se, sim? Vamos sair daqui de uma vez."

"Mais devagar." disse o coronel. "Lembrei-me agora que temos de eliminar as impressões digitais das maçanetas das portas. Tocámos nelas."

Miss Scarlet suspirou.

"Sim e da porta do frigorifico também."

Os dois ouviram o carro do professor Plum ir embora, enquanto eliminavam as impressões digitais finais. Depois, saíram para a rua e cada um correu para o seu carro, arrancando de seguida.

"_Esta noite fez-me sentir vivo." pensou o coronel Mustard. "Matar alguém faz-nos sentir mais vivos do que o normal. Irei aproveitar os meus últimos anos de vida ao máximo agora."_

No seu carro vermelho, Miss Scarlet estava composta e fria, como sempre. Agitou um pouco o cabelo, para se livrar de algumas gotas de chuva que tinham ficado presas nele.

"_Menos um problema na minha vida." pensou ela. "Já há algum tempo que o Dr. Black me chantageava e agora chegou ao fim. Não tenho remorsos pelo que fiz. Matar o Trent era algo necessário para a minha sobrevivência como actriz e estrela."_

Um relâmpago iluminou o céu e os três sobreviventes seguiram os seus caminhos, com um segredo que iriam levar para a cova. Quando os corpos foram encontrados em Tudor Hall, Trent foi apontado como o culpado e ninguém desconfiou ou tinha provas noutro sentido. Por vezes, o crime compensava.

**Fim**


End file.
